User talk:Rosecloud
'Rules' *'no cussing.' *'don't ask me to go to chat OVER AND OVER AGAIN. (that REALLY annoys me. AND IT'S JUST LIKE SPAMMING!)' *'sign with the four ~'s so I know who left the message.' *'PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! NO SPAMMING!' 'Put Your Weird little messages here.' dang it's soo cute im obssessed with them ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead...☽ 15:39, May 28, 2012 (UTC) strange okay then BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 02:40, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Avalon: The Web of Magic; Omnibus Collection: Books 1-3 I finished the first book in like an hour. >:3 Owl♪ [[User Talk:Greeny_the_Owl|☯We don't die for our friends.☯☾We live for them!☽]] 19:10, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, who do you like the best out of the three? (Kara, Emily, or Adriane) ADRIANE FOR THE WIN Oh, I love the picture on 211 :3 I love the pic of Phel on the back :D Did you finish the books(1-3) yet? Do you know who's in the pic on 596?(btw I know :3) .3. Owl♪ [[User Talk:Greeny_the_Owl|☯We don't die for our friends.☯☾We live for them!☽]] IMPORTANT MESSAGE (before thE message starts, GOT BOOK FOUR OF AVALON) Leave your response on my talk page. We could roleplay on the RP comment page or like The camp half blood roleplay wiki, if you have not seen the wiki, please go look at the character pages' comments and places comments. The Camp Half blood roleplay wiki rps in the comments of character pages, and places(ex:a coffee place, park, training places, homes, etc). Choose whatever one you want to do and post it on my talk page. If you have an idea, also post that with your message. May the gods answer you prayers. Owl♪ [[User Talk:Greeny_the_Owl|☯We don't die for our friends.☯☾We live for them!☽]] 15:08, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok...so you know how u can RP in comments? so plz go here for more information....you can make your own article for your characters' house. Also, if you wanna make a place, like a market or something named after your character, (such as Narissa's Beach Resort) plz contact me or greeny. it's a new method that we came up with, plz tell us if u like this idea. Thanks... ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead...☽ 16:42, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I GOTZ THE FIFTH AND SIXTH BOOK OF AVALON Owl♪ [[User Talk:Greeny_the_Owl|☯We don't die for our friends.☯☾We live for them!☽]] 01:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC) DON'T DIE DON'T DIE ON ME PLEASE hey are you awake? if so can we talk on chat? ~Blackfur i don't feel like loging in... :P can chu get on chat pwease .3. BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 13:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) hey fire can you come on jackie wiki chat? im with speedy BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 16:19, August 2, 2012 (UTC) my friend one of my friend in real life are gonna come on chat here so can you come? BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 22:52, August 4, 2012 (UTC) FIRE YOU ALIVE? GET ON CHAT Blackfur~ D*MMIT SCHOOL 22:46, November 17, 2012 (UTC) RPRPRPRPRPRP FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE YOU MUST COME ON CHAT I'VE MESSAGED GREENY WE MUCH RP ~BLACKFUR Blackfur~ D*MMIT SCHOOL 02:08, November 18, 2012 (UTC) CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT I REALLY FEEL LIKE RPING TODAY Blackfur~ i wanna have a cantalope :3 19:20, November 18, 2012 (UTC) IM EATING SWEET POTATO ALWAYS PUT BUTTER ON CORN HAPPEH THANKSGIVING ~BLACKY HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY ~BLACKY TWILIGHT PRINCESS IM SAD SINCE I FINISHED IT WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY MIDNA LINK'S NOW SAD WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYY MKGSKTNKDLJRHTNGKDRK Blackfur~ i wanna have a cantalope :3 05:58, January 30, 2013 (UTC) RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Blackfur~ i wanna have a cantalope :3 22:32, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi Firey, I'm back! I'm sorry for being gone so long! :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 18:15, March 5, 2013 (UTC) DYNO'S ALIVE ~BLACKY chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat DYNO'S THERE Blackfur~ i wanna have a cantalope :3 18:25, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Firey, where are you? Please come back. :( Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 16:58, March 19, 2013 (UTC) hellO THIS IS ROSECLOUD I AM SORRY BUT I FORGOT MY PASSWORD LMAO OK LOL THIS PLACE IS DED IS ANYONE ALIVE ??????????????? i MiSs YoU gUyS